Rest
by LadyVirgil
Summary: Jackal's insomnia is a problem and it's destroying his very being, but there is one person who wants to give him the care he needs to save him. Jackal and Mira Oneshot. SMUT/LEMON.


**REST**

 **This is going to be my first R6S story without Hibana or Fuze; so it will be good I guess?[citation needed]  
** **Please stick around!**

 **Rated M for Smut/Lemon/Whatever the kids call it these days.**

 **Also, this story has the characters ages a bit lower because you obviously don't want to read old people screw around.**

* * *

Jackal rubbed his weary eyes and turned to the night sky outside his window. He was exhausted and distraught; sprawled out all over his bed in shame.

"Look at me." he groaned and rubbed his face.

His firm body ached and his soul melted. Jackal was surely an exceptional operative on the battlefield, but at home, he was the embodiment of failure. He could not sleep nor gain any respite for his internal pain.

"All I wish is for rest. Even if it is the eternal one."

0000000

The bar's wall shone because of the neon signs advertising all kinds of alcohol. Though the incandescent lights were shining it was nothing compared to the bright blue, yellow, and green signs that took their place.

Jackal stepped inside and quickly put on his leather jacket, for he was trying to hide the bandages that he had gained just a few hours ago.  
Another mission won, but the cycle of pain restarted. At least alcohol could help his weary soul.

The man walked to the counter and sat down on the middle stool. He looked at the selection behind the counter and found it satisfactory for his dilemma. He saw that the left side was mostly spirits and the right was a more exotic mixture of different liquors.  
But those never interested him.

There was only one drink that could touch his heart.  
The one his father always swore was the king.

"Scotch." Jackal finally spoke and raised his hand.

The bartender, an older white gentleman with peppered hair and a mole on his left cheek, walked over and looked at his customer. "Say, you shouldn't be drinking, Mohamed." he joked.

Jackal rolled his eyes.  
"I'm Spanish." he murmured. He hated being called an Arabian or some other Muslim pejorative. So what if his father had knocked up an Arab, it didn't make him any less of a Spaniard.  
Now that he had thought about it, that was the only thing he held contempt about, apart from the untimely death of his brother.

"Very well, amigo." the bartender chuckled as he looked at him. "Sorry for coming out like an ass, would you like to order?" he asked as he pointed to the selection behind him.

"I told you Scotch." Jackal shook his head and set some money on the counter, "And make it the whole deal." he sighed and set his elbows down on the counter. He rubbed his weary face and rubbed his eyes, which instinctively moved towards the neon clock in the corner.

9:45 PM read the clock.

"Another day." Jackal murmured and saw that the bartender had brought him his drink.

"You look like a wreck." The bartender said in his Scottish accent, making the insult seem funnier than it should have. The old man also pulled out some shot glasses and looked at him with a hint of concern.

"Thanks, captain." Jackal gave out a quick laugh and started to pour his drink.

"I don't usually take to folk that drink here, but you seem different." The bartender started to clean another glass.

Jackal shook his head. Should he start a conversation with this utter stranger or just nudge him off and continue drinking alone? It was times like these that made him wonder why he even bothered with coming to bars and not just buy the alcohol himself and take it home.  
However, he wasn't rude enough to just push someone away.

"Tough life brings broken men, my friend." he told the bartender as he downed his scotch in one swig.

The bartender chuckled.  
"That is true," he grinned and looked at his worn hands, "But we can always get over it sooner or later. Now something tells me that's not all..." he leaned over close to his face.

Jackal was now regretting his invitation.

"I can't sleep." He got to the crux of his physical pains.

The bartender did a double take.  
"What do you mean, lad?" he asked again.

"I have insomnia." Jackal repeated with a hint of annoyance, "I cannot sleep well or even at all. I've had it since I was 19." he looked at the old man.

"Have you tried pills-"

"Everything, nothing works..." Jackal sighed and drooped his face.

The bartender noticed how slowly he poured his next round of scotch in and noticed it was best not to pry too close for comfort. "I'll give you some time, lad." he spoke, "If you need me, I'll be around." he shuffled away quietly."

Jackal nodded and felt the stubble of his five o' clock shadow with his left hand. God, how he felt tired and confused. He could only recollect that last time he had been happy; the day his brother was murdered was that last graceful day. It was on that day that everything slowly devolved into the state that left him like this.

Before long, his tired eyes shifted from his four shot glasses to the clock.

10:36 PM.

Where had the time gone? Sadly, this was not a foreign question to him. For a man with no childhood or early adulthood, time was a concept alien to Ryad. He was always on a schedule, whether it be with moving to the next foster home or convent, or being pressed up the ass on operator trainings and missions. Time escaped the man's hands as if they were sand slipping through his fingers.

How quickly his life shifted from being the bastard son of a Spaniard and an Arab to having his brother murdered.

All his mind could think of now was the simple phrase: fuck my life.

A phrase further cemented with another shot of scotch.

Again Jackal fell into his thoughts and lost track of his time- which was nothing new. However, he sensed it was getting late and he remembered he did have to file that mission report tomorrow.

His eyes moved to the clock.

11:05 PM.

Jackal's eyes opened the widest they could and he looked at himself. Six shot glasses in front of him, a sullen face, and a body composure that would make jello look like a steel bar. Imagine if the team saw him like this. If he thought he looked like a rainy day on a parade when he was with them during the day, this would make him look like an even worse disaster.

"I'm off." he told the bartender as he slid a five across the counter, "Take care of yourself, my friend." Jackal mustered up the best smile he could and sat straight.

"Hold on, lad." the bartender spoke as he brought over a glass of another brand of scotch, "Someone bought this for you."

Jackal paused and looked at it.  
"Who could have bought me this?" he asked in confusion and furrowed his brow.

"You were thinking so much, Socrates, that you didn't even notice the hot lass that tried to get your attention just a few minutes ago." the bartender nudged his head towards a direction.

Jackal turned to see the sum of all fears sitting on a table behind him.

It was fellow operators that had, as he supposed, come to celebrate their success on their previous mission. God, he sure as well was not going to get any sleep tonight after this surprise daybreaker.

"Mierda..." he muttered lowly and fully turned away. However, he knew it was too late to take anything back. He had already showed attention towards them and he could only pray that they would leave him alone- which would be a miraculous event.

"Maldiciones." Jackal murmured and shook his head, "Who was that? I saw Pulse, IQ, Glaz, Tachanka, Hibana, Montagne, Frost, mierda..."

"Looks like you got her interest." The bartender chuckled and tapped Jackal's arm, "You better not fail, lad." he shuffled away.

Jackal looked in confusion and remembered one other face in the group.  
"Elena..." his memory recollected the woman in the group that was the first to face him, and the first to look away. However, any further thoughts were broken when he heard someone sitting next to him on his left.

"Hola, Ryad."

Jackal sighed and turned to face his guest.  
It was Mira, and she was quite pleased to see him- though the same could not be said in the reverse.

"Hola, Elena." the man responded as he looked at his scotch.

"I-I saw you drinking scotch... and I thought you liked it." Mira spoke nervously as she tapped her fingers on the counter, "So I bought you some."

Jackal huffed a bit of air.  
"Thanks." he said in a very neutral tone and swirled the drink in the glass.

Mira frowned and reached for his arm.  
"So... what are you doing tonight, Ryad?" she asked cautiously and flicked back her hair.

Jackal could smell a puff of lilac in the air. Though he had no interest in Mira right now, the thought that she tried so hard to get his attention did make him admire her a bit. In fact, he now noticed that she had put on a soft red lipstick and some eyeshadow that made her face pop.

"I was just heading home." He responded to her question quite abruptly and he started to gather his shot glasses into one neat group.

Mira noticed that Jackal included her drink (which he had not drunk) in the group set for removal. "Oh... Very well..." she sighed and felt a bitter sting in her throat, "I'll just be on my way then." she stood up and started to walk towards her group.

Frost and IQ saw her face and also became saddened.

Jackal left the tip near the group of glasses and then spotted the one Mira gave him. "What the hell..." he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed it. However, before he downed it, a certain smell caught his attention. Jackal stopped his actions and sniffed the scotch he was about to drink

That smell. He recognized it.

It was one of the few things he could connect to memories of his father.

"Macullen." Jackal murmured.  
His father appeared in his mind and the little time he had with him returned to him. That Spaniard, though a cretin for cursing him with a mixed-life, was always a shining light of strength for him. He had taught him to be a man when he wasn't one, and he had given him the valor needed for his foster life. It was in all of this that Jackal remembered his father's favorite drink; "the scotch of men" as he would call it so endearingly...  
Macullen Scotch.

Jackal let out a small smile and drank the scotch so praised by his father. It was a relief to his soul, and though momentary, it provided him a warm feeling inside. Still, his thoughts shifted to Mira. How did she know Macullen had a special meaning to him? And why would she care if she had?

It was now that Jackal was reconsidering spending some time with her. She was the only other Spaniard on the team and the one he had connected with the most, aside from Tachanka and Castle.  
Plus, if he was honest, she was pretty attractive.

The man stood up and turned to face Mira, who was halfway between her table and his position.  
"Mira." he called out and raised his arm.

Mira turned in surprise.

"Venid." Jackal gestured her to come to him, "Where do you wish to go?" he asked her.

Mira's eyes opened and she walked towards him.

"Ryad? Are- Are you..." she stopped and looked at the man's honest face.

"There's nothing open around this time." Jackal looked at the clock and sighed, "How about we just head to the park or something, I don't know." he asked her. To be honest, he really didn't care where she chose since he wasn't going to sleep tonight regardless.

"That would be nice." Mira nodded, "We can go to the park, I heard the fountain looks nice at night." she said and walked over to grab her purse from the table.

"Way to go, Elena!" Frost cheered.  
"Nice job!" IQ smiled as the woman walked away to Jackal.

"Ready?" Ryad asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you safe to drive?" Mira asked him.

"I can hold my liquor," Jackal responded curtly as he walked her to the door. He hated to admit it, but he kind of felt a bit proud he was taking a woman somewhere.  
The last person he had taken out on a date, no matter how small it was, was nearly 12 years ago.

The winter air came and stung the two in the nose. The road in the small American town lightly covered in snow, but the sidewalks had much larger piles on them.

"This place is so much different from Spain," Mira commented as the two walked together down the sidewalk.

Jackal stopped and grabbed Mira's arm. "Don't you have a car you would be leaving behind?" he asked with some concern.

"No." Mira shook her head and looked at him, "I carpooled with Tachanka and Glaz." she pointed to the gray truck that was parked behind them. "My car is at home." She added and nudged Jackal to keep moving.

"Very well," Jackal nodded and walked her down to a black Corvette with yellow highlights here and there.  
The car was very low for a man as tall as Ryad and had darkly tinted windows that completely separated the inside from the outside world.

"Nice car," Mira commented as Jackal walked over to the driver's side.

"Beneficios del gobierno," Jackal responded as he clicked the remote and turned on the car. He then clicked another button that opened both doors slowly.

"Wow." Mira chuckled, "Must have been very expensive." she smiled and saw Jackal come around to her.

"Here," Jackal said and helped her inside the car. After that was done, he had walked over to his side and stepped inside. "Well, this is it," he said and opened his arms after he shut his door.

The interior was all black with soft glowing yellow lights highlighting everything. The seats were made out of leather with yellow threads and the rearview mirror had two black dice with yellow dots on them hanging from it.

"Fancy," Mira mumbled and put on her seatbelt.

Jackal shifted gears and took off.

His driving was very concentrated and dynamic. His head was constantly looking around even though there was no traffic in the small streets. His hands gripped the gear stick tightly and his feet were like that of a dancer as they pressed the clutch, gas pedal, and brakes. Jackal had always been highly acute and sensitive to the surroundings when he wasn't suffering from his insomnia.

The Corvette slowed down when it reached the checkpoint that led into the small neighborhood owned by the government and provided to the Rainbow Six operatives free of cost.

"ID?" the guard asked as Jackal pulled down the window.

Jackal reached into his wallet and pulled out his operator id, which the guard walked away with to his shack and came back in a few minutes.

"Checks out." the guard said and pointed his flashlight at Mira, "And yours?"

Mira pulled hers out of her purse and the guard did the same to it as he had done with Jackal's. The guard returned her ID and nodded.  
"You're free to go, Ryad and Elena." he informed and stepped away from the vehicle.

Jackal drove in when the gates opened and turned to his right. He turned again and again until they reached the park in the middle of the neighborhood.

"Our stop." he spoke and slowed down to a halt.

Mira smiled and the two stepped out two see the glowing lights of the fountain and the pine tree in the center of the park.

"Look, Ryad!" she pointed and grabbed his arm.

"Wait..." Jackal grumbled as he was dragged towards the park against his will. However, though he was pestered, he decided to just roll along with it and locked his car. Now was the time for his questions, like why he even suffered to come along with this woman. It was his fault, for he was carried away by old memories.

Old memories he sometimes wished to forget.

Jackal shuffled uncomfortably as another old memory surfaced- the death of his brother.

Mira smiled at the beautiful lights and pointed at them, but ultimately felt a cold presence near her. It wasn't the weather or the snow, but it was Jackal. She noticed he was curiously distant and removed from the scene.

"Ryad?" she asked.

Jackal turned to face her.  
"Why me, Elena?" he asked and looked at the ground, "You do not know who you mess with. I am a very dark man." he informed her.

Mira sighed and held his arm.  
"You are a very strong man, Ryad." she said and looked into his tired eyes, "Tough times breed strong men... Even if you do not believe it." she consoled him. Mira always admired Ryad's bravery and cunning in the battlefield, and when she found out he was single

"I am no strong man, I am broken." Jackal sighed and stepped away.  
"I cannot even enjoy something as peaceful as sleep. I am so broken I sometimes believe I am beyond repair."

Mira frowned.  
"Do not think that way. We all have our fights but it makes us stronger-"

"My whole life has been a battle," Ryad spoke as he walked to his Corvette, "I haven't had rest." he murmured and opened the doors.  
"Come on, I'll take you home so you can sleep." he said.

 **000000000000000000000**

Jackal led Mira to her house and watched her go in.  
"Thank you for trying to find comfort for me, but alas I am too gone." he said and looked at his hands.

Mira smiled and walked up to kiss him on the cheek, but stopped when she saw his eyes. Once again, they were broken and crying out for help. The bags under them made him seem 40 instead of 35 and the wrinkles made him appear weaker than he actually was.

"I believe that you are strong, Ryad." she said and grabbed his chin, "Please, do not let the ghosts of your past break you down... let them make you stronger."

Jackal looked into her eyes and were caught in their endearing gaze. He felt a warmth in them that he could have readily dismissed for the effects of the alcohol if it wasn't for one factor: he could hold his drink. He saw something in Mira he hadn't felt since his brother.  
It was a peace.

"If you wish, we can talk about it inside." Mira shivered, "You are invited to eat and maybe find rest."

Jackal nodded and followed her inside. It was too cold to stay with your problems; he found it infinitely better to at least be warm with problems than cold with that pain in your soul

Mira's house was very minimalistic, but still very homely. The walls were painted a serene blue and there were dark blue couches in the living room.

As Jackal was putting up his coat and shutting the door, Mira was preparing the fireplace for him.

"Make yourself at home, Ryad." she said with a smile and went to the kitchen.

"I'm wasting her time." Jackal murmured and walked to the living room.

Mira walked up without her winter gear and looked at him.  
"Ryad, please, sit down." she gestured towards the couch.

Jackal gave out a deep sigh.  
"Don't fall in love with me, Mira. I will only bring you the pain I hold in my own soul," he warned and looked at her. "You too will not sleep and you too will have your soul in pain."

Mira looked down and gave out a huff of air.

"Why is it that you cannot sleep?" she asked him.

Jackal looked up and gulped.  
"The ghosts, they haunt my dreams. My soul cannot fathom the loss of all my family. The memories of my shortcomings eat me." he informed.

"This is not the type of man you would wish to love-"

"Do not tell me who I can love and who I cannot." Mira responded sternly and walked up to him, "Ryad, you did not fail your family. It was not your fault... Please understand that none of the tragedies were your fault."

"Then why did I not die with them?" Jackal asked, "I am the only wh-"

Mira slapped him.

"Stop it! Stop doing this to yourself!" she said, "This cycle is all on you! It is you who destroys yourself!" she told him, "I want you to stop it, please!"

Jackal heard the deep concern in her voice and stumbled back.

Why was she trying to help him so hard? Why was she doing this to him?

Then it hit Jackal. Those questions...  
It proved her point. He wanted to stay miserable. He wanted to dive into the pain of loss. Why would he go against help that would save him from the very thing he hates?

Jackal's throat became dry as he sat on the sofa.  
"Maldiciones... I am... a fool." he held his head, "I have been my own worst enemy and yet I do not want to fix it."

Mira sat down next to him.  
"No, Ryad," she said and held his hands, "You are not your own worst enemy, it is fear. The same fear that engulfed you as a child is killing you now." Her hands wrapped around his, "That's why you are held back; that's why, like a scared child, you run away from anything, even if it is trying to help you."

Jackal shook his head.

"But I am here for you, Ryad," Mira held his head close to her heart.

Jackal could hear her gentle heartbeat.  
The warm embrace cleared his mind and the loving gesture brought a fire to his cold soul.

"Mira..." he pulled away.

Mira looked at his eyes.

They were starting to gain life in them.

"Thank you." Jackal, for the first time, smiled with genuine happiness.

Mira smiled as well and hugged him.

"I am here for you, Ryad," she said, "You and I only have each other... We both lost parents and came out strong... yet a bit broken." she said bitterly.

Jackal looked at her and remembered she had mentioned her mother died.  
"Elena, no," he held her chin, "Please don't tell me you too... I do not wish you to feel the same thing I have." he said and held her tight.

"When I have you, I don't," Mira responded.

Jackal pulled away and looked at her.

Her tender eyes, her puffy lips, her radiant skin. The two now sought each other for security and balance, and it made their bond stronger.

Mira closed her eyes when Jackal leaned closer and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

 **00(Here comes the fun part)00**

Though the fireplace roared, the warmest thing in the room was the fire between Jackal and Mira as the two started to show their bond for one another.

Jackal lay Mira down on the sofa and looked at her body.

Mira, knowing what was to come, took off her gray t-shirt and revealed her red bra to the man above her. "Ryad, please... Let us be one," she spoke lustfully to him and moved her legs around him.

Jackal took off his black shirt and threw it aside.  
His muscles were aching in anticipation and weariness but were still very firm and strong.

Mira brought in Jackal for a kiss as the two moved from the sofa to the floor as they removed their bottom clothing.  
"Ha.. Ha..." the woman panted as Jackal seized her panties and took it off her, exposing herself to the outside world and to her newfound lover.

Jackal took off his pants and briefs and revealed his manhood.  
"I... Are you.. willing?" he asked her.

"Yes." Mira looked at him and felt him enter her body.  
"Ah..." she moaned loudly and moved around him, "Ryad, please, take me!" she cried out as she got spread out her legs.

Jackal grabbed her left breast and moved the bra away from it.  
"Elena, why did you bring this to me?" he asked and licked her nipple, "Your love, your passion." he thrust deeper into her.

Mira stuck her fingernails into the man's back and felt her womanhood expel some of herself. "Mmmm..." she moaned and stuck out her tongue, "Because... you need it." she told him.

Jackal nodded and pulled out, then moved his head down between her legs and started to lick her.

"Mmmm!" Mira moaned and cried out in ecstasy. She pulled her hair and started to sweat, and her legs started to twitch.

The woman was losing control to her sexuality and bit her bottom lip as Ryad moved his tongue around her. She moaned and panted like someone who had missed love for years.  
"Ryad! Ryad! Ahh..." she cried out and came.

Jackal pulled away when the wetness around her womanhood intensified. "I hope I have brought my love as well," he reinserted himself back in and thrust deeper with each blow.

Mira stared into the fire and felt its warmth, but it was nothing compared to that of Jackal's body.

"Please, Ryad... Take me." she murmured and kissed him sloppily.

Jackal looked up and continued his thrusts. He looked down at Mira and saw her face. She wanted this, she desired this, she yearned for this. Her eyes shone for him and his love, and her body drew itself towards him.

Mira saw her lover poised over her like a guardian. This was the strong man she always wanted, and this was the strong man she was getting. His muscles contracted with each act of love he gave to her frail body.

This strong man was hers and hers alone this night as their bodies became one.

Jackal and Mira started to sweat as their passions intensified.

Mira, being the fairer sex, gave in to her bottom position and did not even fight it, for she believed it was the way she could please both of them the best.  
Jackal was dominant, but concerned for Mira and ever watchful that he did not hurt her or abuse her.

"Ryad, I'm going to..." Mira came and her moans intensified for a brief moment.

Jackal shook his head and started to breathe in deeper, then pulled out and helped her get on all fours.  
"I wish to embrace you." he spoke and grabbed her body as he reinserted himself back in.

Mira could feel his strong arms seize her breasts and feel every square inch of her body. His rough hands held her so gently, but his strength was still firm- just like she liked it.  
"Ryad..." she panted and felt his hips on her ass, "I... I adore you..."

Jackal leaned over and kissed her neck.  
"The... feeling is mutual." he mumbled and held her chin.

"Elena..."

"Ryad..."

"Elena." Jackal's voice became gruffer as his thrusts became faster.

"Ryad!" Mira cried out as she felt his power and passion overcome her.

"Elena!" Jackal panted and looked up, then expelled inside of her.

 **000000000**

Mira lay on the bed and breathed in.  
Her peace was whole, and her life had a deeper love than ever. She smiled and held her bare chest, still exposed.

But this was no problem, for it was night and her love was next to her.

Jackal, her love, was next to her.

Completely asleep.

* * *

 **So it's Jackal and Mira. My other OTP that I just happen to like aside from Fuze and Hibana.  
Well, that's it. Run along now, darling. Unless you wish to leave a review that is... then go ahead.**


End file.
